


[Fanart] Quiet Day

by Witchy_Clover



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sorcerer, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Clover/pseuds/Witchy_Clover
Summary: Prompt : "Fantasy or magical au. I love the idea of Dick especially being a mage, wizard or some kind of magical creature or being. Jason can either be normal human, have abilities, or also be a creature or being. Gen or slash"Sorry its not that great,,,
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaramelMachete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelMachete/gifts).



> Prompt : "Fantasy or magical au. I love the idea of Dick especially being a mage, wizard or some kind of magical creature or being. Jason can either be normal human, have abilities, or also be a creature or being. Gen or slash"
> 
> Sorry its not that great,,,


End file.
